A Switched Time-Table
by FireHanyou17
Summary: What if Kagome was Sango's sister, and she was trained as a demon-slayer too? What if Kuranosuke had developed a crush on Kagome instead? What if when Kagome was born she had no ability to talk until she reached age fifteen? How will Inuyasha react to all this?
1. Prologue-Tragedy rains Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yasha-Bae so stop asking, damnit!**

 **Full summary: What if Kagome was Sango's sister, and she was trained as a demon-slayer too? What if Kuranosuke had developed a crush on Kagome instead? What if when Kagome was born she had no ability to talk until she reached age fifteen? How will Inuyasha react to all this?**

 **Kagome's slayer suit looks just like Sango's and Kohaku's, except for the color being dark pink or green, it's a deep red.**

 **Younger Sango's POV**

I really wish Kagome could talk.

Soon after she was born, we found out she had spiritual powers, but something was blocking her ability to speak. Maybe then she could be happier if she was able to speak like everyone else.

I was sitting on the porch watching as Kagome trained with Father. " Sister? Are you alright?" My five year old brother; Kohaku asked me.

" Yes, just thinking of if Kagome would be happier if she could speak.." I replied dully.

" Oh, well Mama wouldn't want you to be sad... I'm just saying, because I don't like to see you sad either." He said and slightly hugged me.

" Thank you, Kohaku." I said and hugged him back before turning my attention back to Kagome.

" Oh, I almost forgot. Sango? Will you go gather everyone and tell them to meet me in the center of the village?" Father asked me, pausing in training Kagome for the time being.

" Yes father." I said, got up, and left to get everyone.

When everyone was in the village center, father announced that he would be taking Uncle Takoto, Uncle Shintaro, Kagome, himself, and myself to a slaying hunt that had a humongous bear demon terroizing a castle.

By sunup the next morning we all were ready to go.

" Stay safe, Aneue. " Kohaku told us, while giving a big hug.

" You too. Don't be too much trouble to everyone, alright?" I said.

And with that note, we set off.

In about four days time we reached the castle.

" I expect you Slayers to rid my castle of this troublesome demon." The lord of the castle said to my father.

" Aye, my lord. We shall dispatch of the demon plaguing your home." My father bowed.

We waited for night to reach before the demon revealed itself. " Kagome! Let's go!" I said to my sister, running parallel to the large bear demon.

" Hiraikotsu!" I yelled and threw my large boomerang made of demon bones. Kagome threw her own boomerang similar to my own.

Together the twin demon bone boomerangs tore apart the demon, rendering it useless for anything other than a few Slayer suits.

After the demon was dispatched of, I noticed the young lord had been leering at Kagome with a love-sick look on his face, while I was examining my Hiraikotsu for anything in need of repair.

He sniffled to keep his snot from coming out his nose, all the while looking at my sister who was inspecting her own Hiraikotsu for breaks, scratches, or anything of the sort.

I don't think so, she's clearly not interested. Soon after that, my father and the other men were given a cart to carry the dead demons body, and we set for home.

We never heard from the snot nosed boy's castle again.

 ***Flash-forward ten years***

 **Still Sango's POV**

A lot has changed in the past ten years. I had just turned sixteen the week prior and Kagome will turn fifteen in a week or so. Kohaku had also turned eleven a few days ago.

Kagome has grown stronger, and so have Kohaku and myself.

Now Kagome stood at 5'2", I was 5'6", and Kohaku was 4'9".

" Sango. Myself, you, Kagome, Uncle Takoto, uncle Daisuke and Kohaku will be going to the Hitomi Clan to slay a demon." Father informed me, while I trained with a still un-speaking Kagome.

She had always kept to herself, not really doing anything, just training.

We had packed for the trip and arrived at the Hitomi Clan in good time. Two days to be exact. The lord of the castle informed us it was a rather large spider demon who was plaguing the castle, and he suspected that the demonic presence caused his son to fall ill. At nightfall the demon had shown up, and Kagome, myself, father, and our uncles took to it. Kohaku stood in wait to rid the demon of its head. After doing our part, Kagome and I stood to the side, when a sickle sliced off our uncles heads, and stabbed father in the neck. Myself and Kagome looked to where the sickle was attached to, and saw our very own brother with his hand raised as the weapon fell in his hand.

" Kohaku? Why?" I asked in shock. Kagome sprinted to Kohaku and tried to slash at something with a murderous look on her face. I then saw what must've made Kagome so angry, other than our brother betraying the family. A single strand connected to something on Kohaku's neck, which was also linked to the lord. So _he_ was responsible. I raced towards the lord with my short sword drawn and was almost there when I was struck in the back. I turned my head and saw Kohaku standing with his hand on the other end, and the sickle was lodged deep in my back. Kagome pounced on our little brother with her own sword drawn and he pulled out his short sword blocking her attack. He threw her back-not before slashing her on her stomach-and she pulled herself up, glaring. All of the sudden, Kohaku stopped, and lowered his gas mask, with tears swimming in his eyes. " Sisters, what...what have I done?" He fell to his knees, wide-eyed, and clearly shocked.

Kagome struggled to her feet and I did my best to help her up (what with a weapon still in my back) when Lord Hitomi called out 'the slayers have turned on eachother! Kill them!' the guards fired arrows and four hit Kohaku in the chest, three hit my back (around the sickle), and five or four hit Kagome. I hadn't noticed but Kagome also had been struck in the head with some object and she was bleeding there.

Kagome and I crawled over to where Kohaku lay with arrows in his chest, and we wrapped our arms around him. " Do not worry, Kohaku. We'll always be-!" The sentence died in my throat when two more arrows impaled my back, and two into Kagome's as well. The last thing I saw was my sister and brothers dying faces.

I suppose the young lord had us buried out of pity, because when I came to, it was dark and I smelt dirt. I hauled myself out of the grave that was dug for me, gasping for air, looked to my right, and saw another two graves. But only one had the dirt thrown carelessly, as if it had either just been dug, or someone crawled out of it.

It was longer than Kohaku, so Kagome would be there. Brother, sister. My family...they are all dead.

The young lord was walking by when he saw me half-way out of the grave, and he had a futon set for me, along with medical supplies. " My lord? I went to check on the weapons confiscated from the scene, and one of the boomerangs and short swords are gone." The weapons are gone? Does that mean that my sister is alive? I thought she would have died with her injuries.

" Hmm. Interesting. It matters not. I'm sure one of the servants-" He was interrupted and I suppose someone was to the side of him, facing the woods.

" Ahh, Naraku. Tell me, did the Slayers village receive word of the occurrence?" Then the man continued in a grave voice, " Nay my lord. I am most regretful to say that the Demon Slaying Village had been massacred. No one was spared." What? Everyone was dead?!

" Naraku, who was responsible?" The young lord was curious.

" I had just arrived near the end, but I believe his name was Inuyasha, a half-demon with a iron crushing sword, My Lord." At that, I bolted from the futon and to the bamboo screen door, demanding that I be returned my weapons and that I would kill this Inuyasha scoundrel.

 **MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE (A/N: I'm making some of this up, let's just say that they were on the other side of the Kagewaki Hitomi mansion, so three days later Kagome ended up at Kaede's village. Just imagine teleportation when you read this next part.)  
**

" Who be ye?" A villager called into the woods. Stumbling, a figure stepped out of the foliage, looking at the villager with pain filled brown eyes. With the suit on, one could not tell by much, but the woman-a demon slayer-was injured very seriously. She had a slash across her stomach, about six or more arrows in her back, a head wound which had dried blood crusted on it, there was a large weapon strapped to her back-angled as to not hurt her-and she had a short sword.

" Someone get Lady Kaede! Quickly, we have an injured slayer!" With haste, the villager had led the injured slayer to Priestess Kaede's hut where she started to bring out her medicinal herbs.

Kaede wrung the cloth she used to cleans her patient of blood and asked, " How did ye sustain such injuries and survive, child?" She recieved no answer, and looked to the slayer lying on the futon in front of her. The young woman painfully jestured to her neck and slowly shook her head.

" Ye have no voice?" A nod. " Did a demon cause these injuries?" She paused before nodding then shaking her head, meaning 'yes' and 'no' to which Kaede supposed that a demon did have something to do with her injuries, if not directly.

" Have ye any kin?" She started to tear up, and a shake of the head. " Was your family involved with what has transpired on ye?" A nod. When Kaede looked closer, she noticed that the slayer looked quite a bit like her late elder sister, Kikyo. Mentally shaking off the thought, Kaede continued to treat the wounded female.

" How long have ye been without your voice?" The slayer made a motion that looked like a cradle with her arms and swayed it back and forth. " So since ye were a mere babe?" A nod.

Two days later, Kagome-being referred to as 'the slayer' by the villagers-was healed but slightly sore, the cause of which her arrow wounds and decided to take a stroll through the woods not far from the village. She briefly passed by a well before continuing back to Kaede's hut for the night. She didn't notice that it glowed slightly as she was walking away.

Kaede and Kagome were inside her hut when all of the sudden, it sounded like a explosion went off. The two ran out of the hut to see a large centipede demon destroying the village. " Where is the Shikon No Tama?" It screeched.

Now, Kagome growing up in the Slayers village had heard stories of the Sacred Jewel, and new what it could do in the wrong hands. Deciding to lead it away from the village and to the forest where she walked past a dry well, Kagome darted off.

The demon followed her, and she soon landed flat on the ground, and a silver haired half-demon was glaring/smirking down at her. " You look pretty pathetic down there Kikyo."

She didn't know who this 'Kikyo' person was, but could only figure that she must have looked like herself. The demon suddenly appeared from the tree foliage-so quickly and stealthily that Kagome would never have sensed her-and grabbed her around the waist by her jaws then threw Kagome up in the air, which caused her side to split open, and a small lavender jewel to fly out.

Kagome landed on the ground in a heap at the same time the jewel landed. She tried to reach for it, when she was swept up to the silver haired demon and trapped there by the centipede demon's body.

The demons body constricted around her and the half-demon, and it pushed against Kagome's arrow wounds on her back making her mouth open in a silent gasp of pain. The two demons (well one demon and a half) exchanged mockery and threats alike, while the demons body slowly crushed her.

Suddenly the village men cried out that the demon swallowed the jewel, and had begun to access it's full power. This was most terrifying, hopefully the demon will be vanquished before there are many casualties.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter, I hope you all like this, I have asked Wolf Blossom about creating a cover picture for A Switched Time-Table. Hopefully a drawing is made, and possibly colored so you can understand what color Kagome's suit is, I had no luck searching Bing. You can find just about any other damn thing, except for that.**

 **-Always,**

 **FireHanyou14-**


	2. Deadly Excursions and Surpsrises

**Hey people! (I would've said 'bitches' but I don't think that would've gone over too well) I'm back, and I have a chapter for A Switched Time-Table.**

 **Now get ready!**

 **Chapter two: Deadly Excursions and a Surprising Development**

* * *

 **Short RE-CAP! (anyone who's watched Fairy Tail Abridged episode eight, and saw when Natsu attacked Zalty near where Deliora was knows what I'm thinking of. That's how I'm saying it.)**

 **Alright so here's the brief recap. Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, their two uncles and the dad go to Naraku's hideout under the guise of slaying a demon, the uncles and father are dead. Kohaku is 'killed' and Kagome and Sango are pretty fucking injured. Kagome somehow crawls out of her fucking grave and 'teleports' to near Kaede's village-since I don't know the exact province they never said so I'm assuming it's where Oda will take his land, and I'm sure it'll become Tokyo within 500 years-, and I'm thinking that Naraku's little hidey-hole is kinda far from Edo, so that gives me time for what I had in mind, a new development that was brought to my attention by Compucles. So I was thinking of having this small arc that kinda get's everyone how they should be.**

 **Normal POV**

Kagome, quickly understanding the situation, and even when in pain she reached up and grasped the arrow in the hanyou's chest, despite the old woman's advisory against it and pulled. The arrow slowly slipped out a bit before it de-materialized, the binding spell now void. Inuyasha the hanyou was free.

He laughed manically after his powers finished being restored, the pulsing of his Youki fading. The centipede demon, now known as Mistress Centipede-hissed like a snake and her bug-ish body coiled tighter around Inuyasha and Kagome, trapping them as what it seemed.

Suddenly, the demons body was reduced to shreds, Inuyasha flying from his prison, and Kagome fell to the ground. She didn't have her Hiraikotsu, but she did have her short sword. She waited for the right moment and then she struck to create a diversion then the hanyou sliced the centipede into bits. Kagome knew well that she would regenerate should they not remove the Jewel from her flesh, so she quickly found the glowing piece of centipede **(Mm, yummy)** and plucked the Jewel from the dead flesh.

After that, Inuyasha threatened Kagome, chased after her and then the head priestess-Kaede-put a subduing necklace on Inuyasha's neck to prevent him from hurting the young slayer. Of course, since Kagome could not speak, Kaede had to use the subduing word herself, then left the power of such beads in Kagome's hands. Now that Inuyasha had been properly leashed, the three retired to Kaede's hut. " So what's with the bitch? She don't wanna talk to a half-breed?" Inuyasha rudely asked.

Kagome ignored him and chose to stare out the little window. " Nay, Inuyasha. The child has no voice. She cannot speak, and has not for as long as she has lived." The hanyou snorted and looked away, crossing his arms inside of his Haori regaining his air of carelessness.

Kaede sighed and rolling her good eye, she went about making dinner. " So slayer, what'sa matter? Where's your clan, get lost?" Kagome turned brown eyes which quickly turned stony on him. She then walked out. " The child's family was murdered by a demon I gather. She insinuated that she had a brother and a older sister. Her father, uncles, and her siblings perished. She had crawled out of a grave the young lord had them buried in out of pity." Inuyasha rolled amber eyes.

* * *

After that night, Inuyasha pointedly ignored her yet watched while she wasn't looking or aware. Kami knew she'd get the Jewel lost or stolen without him watching. One day they were battling a crow demon when the son of a bitch snatched the jewel up and ate it. Kagome had fired an arrow, but hadn't guessed that it would shatter the jewel. Now they were searching for it.

Then one night, Kagome took a bath in a hot spring while Inuyasha kept his puppy ears peeled for any signs of danger. Just two days earlier, they'd defeated the Thunder Brothers, whom had murdered a young Kitsune's father for his jewel shards. The young fox demon had joined the two since his parents were dead. Even earlier than that, they had discovered a mysterious land hidden inside of a black pearl held inside of Inuyasha's pupil, they met and fought his older half brother, Sesshomaru. A full blooded demon who hated the person he saw as his fathers reason for demise. In that battle, they gained a legendary sword left to Inuyasha by his father, the Tetsusaiga.

Suddenly, Kagome heard a shifting of the brushes and threw a rock. It had hit Inuyasha in the head. " The hell was that for wench?!" he called out angrily. She ignored him; whatever had made the noise was gone now. Going after it was pointless.

She finished her bath, dressed, and the trio left. Not one of them noticing the monk who just finished tying his robes behind a tree. He had seen the jewel shards she had, and he wanted them. Apparently his companion, a badger-whom was mistaken for a raccoon dog on a regular basis-decided to take matters into his own hands-paws-and attempt to take the jewel from her. So as punishment, the tanuki received a smack on the head by the monks staff.

" She is a demonslayer, Hachi. We cannot obtain the jewel using a strategy like that. She could and would exterminate you. We shall try something I had in mind." And so, the next day the monk and the badger (or raccoon dog as Wikipedia says)-now known as Hachi-stood just before the ledge of a fairly steep cliff. The monk had instructed him to distract the Hanyou, while he made a escape with the girl and jewel.

And so, the plan had gone just about the way he'd planned; the monk had gotten the jewel, but the fair maiden had slipped from his grasp. When Kagome had run off, Inuyasha followed shortly thereafter, using her spiritual powers to track the monk and found him at a Geisha house, surrounded by women. Kagome caught sight of the jewel from underneath the neck of his robes and her eyes narrowed.

" The wench leads me to believe that you stole somethin of ours." he cracked his knuckles loudly, displaying dangerous claws. " I suggest you hand it over; now." The monk smirked.

After that a fight ensued, and the monk warned the villagers to run and take cover. Then he attempted to suck Inuyasha into a mysterious hole inside of his right palm. Kagome had jumped up and started to be pulled by the wind, when the monk wrapped his hand with prayer beads quickly and then the demonslayer crashed into him, knocking them both to the ground. Kagome had noticed that right away, maybe he wasn't as bad as they were previously inclined to believe before.

Then he grabbed her bottom. Which lead to him getting smacked across the face, while she jumped away to stand next to Inuyasha. " I do mean no harm." Inuyasha snorted showing his skepticism to the claim.

" If you did mean no harm, why'd you steal our Jewel?" he asked, a lone fang peaking out from his lips. " I need it to beat a demon. He has committed horrendous crimes, and I am not powerful enough to defeat him alone."

Kagome took her chance to analyze the situation. The Shikon no Tama-which disappeared fifty years ago-was reborn into her body, was ripped out by a demon, she met Inuyasha, the fox demon Shippo, and now this monk.

" So Bouzu, what's your name?" The monk turned to the hanyou. " My name is Miroku. And who would this fine female companion of yours be?" he darted up to Kagome, grasping her hands in his. " The wench can't speak." Miroku regarded the hanyou with a shocked look. " She cannot speak?" Inuyasha became quickly irritated.

" Why else do you think I'm the one talking while she stands by completely silent? For the hell of it? Yes she can't speak!" Miroku chuckled. " Now, now. There is no need for sarcasm my friend." this did not serve to pacify Inuyasha's steadily worse growing mood by any bit. After that, Kagome decided to silently intervene and used her body as a buffer.

" I believe that means we should stop.." Miroku said eyeing her Hiraikotsu. Then the demonslayer pulled the jewel fragments that her rag-tag team had found and fought for. " How did you get that back?" Miroku asked in bewilderment.

* * *

Soon after that, Miroku joined their little group and they set out to find more of the jewel fragments. When one day something unexpected happened. During their brief travels together, Kagome had gained her ability to speak. She looked happy then, and she had shed some tears. Then they had found an apparent companion of Kagome's. It was a twin tail neko-matta demon.

Kagome was walking ahead of Inuyasha Miroku and Shippo, when she stopped all the sudden. " Wench! Why'd ya stop?" Inuyasha demanded. The raven haired demonslayer said nothing, only let her eyes scan the area, when she turned and threw Inuyasha and Miroku to the ground just as a giant weapon sliced the air where they'd been standing. The weapon-she identified as a boomerang which looked mighty familiar-returned to it's owner who threw it again and she blocked it with her own that threw the giant projectile off and it landed in the dirt meters away from her friends.

A woman walked out from the shrubbery and Kagome froze, brown eyes wide. " Where is Inuyasha." It was her sister, Sango. But something was wrong. There was a shard in her back, and it was tainted, or starting to become tainted anyway.

Then Kagome felt a much more evil presence, and saw someone wearing a baboon pelt walked out behind her sister. This person had many shards, and they were all tainted. Had her sister teamed up with a villain?

" That's me. Who wants to know." Inuyasha asked as he moved to go in front of his demonslayer companion, when she put her arm out. She kept her voice low as she spoke, " Do not go any closer. There is a dark aura surrounding them, she may be my sister, but something has altered her."

On the other side of the battlefield, Sango could see the despicable hanyou move to get in front of her sister, and how she stopped him. But what had really thrown the injured slayer for a loop, was when Kagome had opened her mouth and it was moving. The hanyou's ears were twitching with every move of her sisters lips.

" Your continence seem to have altered, has your perspective not changed?" Kagome asked her older sister. " Ka-Kagome...You spoke.." Sango was shocked. " Indeed. I gained my ability to speak half of a fortnight ago. I sense evil encircling the air around you and that mysterious person. Who be ye?" she addressed the cloaked being. " You-You killed my village! I suspect you poisoned my Imouto as well!" Sango screamed at Inuyasha.

Kagome chose to intervene, " Rude as he may be, he never poisoned me, nor has he altered my perspective. Yours is the one being changed, Aneue." the elder was taken aback.

He chuckled menacingly. " I am known as Naraku." Miroku's continence morphed into barely concealed rage which boiled beneath the surface. " I shall take those shards I know you have slayer." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

" I think not." the man chuckled again. Then his coverings raised and the group saw tentacles which attempted to grab the shards from Kagome, whom used her spiritual powers and Hiraikotsu. " The shard you have is becoming tainted sister." Kagome advised her elder sibling.

" The hatred you hold for someone is fueling the evil intentions is it not?" Sango rushed at her sister, in an attempt to get to Inuyasha. But her younger sister blocked her, and the two engaged in battle. While on the other side, Miroku and Inuyasha were preoccupied by Naraku.

" The girl looks similar to the priestess does she not Inuyasha?" his eyes hardened and he swung at the evil demon. Meanwhile, Sango had tried to throw her recently recovered Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha, Kagome had managed to knock the jewel shard from her sisters back, which forced the eldest to the ground. The shard had been hiding her pain.

The shard purified the minute it touched Kagome's skin, and she helped her sister up before using a special technique they'd been taught that tied Sango up in ropes so she couldn't go after anyone. " Kirara! Get Sango in the air, don't let her get down no matter what!" the twin tail heeded her masters orders and hoisted the brown haired slayer into the sky. Kagome stepped in the battle.

" I can sense your aura. You controlled Kohaku. Made him kill father, our uncles, and injure Aneue and myself. Ye are the vile beast. Reveal thy form to me." he did not answer so she threw a well executed punch after using Inuyasha shoulders as a spring board to propel herself towards her enemy. The demon knocked her away and into a tree, and she hit the spot where Mistress Centipede ripped the Sacred Jewel out of her. Her wound started to bleed again.

...

The battle had not done much after that, Inuyasha had started swinging his sword at Naraku, him dodging everytime, before he disappeared. Leaving Sango with the group, after stealing her jewel shard from Kagome who cursed him to the deepest pits of hell. Kagome had stopped cursing when he left, and slumped to the ground. " Damn it all.." she muttered. The younger slayer then proceeded to go behind a cluster of trees to check on her wound and re-dress it.

" I swear, the world just loves to see me injured.." Kagome muttered and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. " Oi wench, hurry up with that; we're leavin'." she threw a glare at him. " Be lucky I haven't thrown a hidden weight at your face instead." Sango had never seen her sister act that way, to anyone.

" Now, now Inuyasha; it's not very polite to rush someone. As they say, patience is a virtue." the aforementioned hanyou snorted. " What the hell'd you know about virtues? You're the least virtuous in this group." the lecherous monk gave a innocent smile that one might've believed had they not known him. Kagome finished wrapping her wounds and they set off, when thirty minutes later, Kagome let out a yelp and smacked Miroku on the face hard enough to knock him to the ground.

" Lecher! Keep your hands to yourself!" she yelled at him. He merely smiled and got up rubbing his abused face. " Why Lady Kagome, you wound me. I was only makin sure you felt alright, blood loss is something not to trifle with." she glared at him and walked ahead with Shippo.

" Keep your hands off of my sister." Sango warned. Kagome had her placed on Inuyasha's back for transport, and had threatened him quite violently should he not carry her sister. Kirara was in Kagome's arms keeping an eye on Sango. They set up camp for the night later that day. Kagome cleaned and wrapped Sango's wounds, mumbling that the stupid castle they were at had staff who didn't know how to wrap wounds to save their lives. Miroku was ordered to get the wood for a fire, and Inuyasha was made to hunt some game. Shippo entertained himself with Kirara meanwhile all this was happening.

Kagome was thinking of how to approach her sister on the matter that had been circling around her mind since it happened. _" So Sango, how did you end up taking the side of the person who is responsible for killing our clan?"_ seemed a little cruel so she couldn't say that.

" Sango, that demon, why were you with him?" Sango was silent for a minute. " He told me that the half-demon you travel with had massacred our village." The villagers... " We know not, but I know this, Aneue. Inuyasha was pinned to a tree in a fifty year sleep when I found him."

The sisters would work things out later. For now, they needed to heal.

But the one question on both of their minds was, who had murdered their friends and family?

* * *

 **Wow! That took maybe half the time it did for the first chapter! I'm surprised at that. Next on my list is Royal Love, then I'll get to every other one when I can.**

 **-Always,**

 **FireHanyou15-**


End file.
